La niña de la habitación catorce
by yupiyo
Summary: Tenía miles de razones para odiar el hospital, pero también tenía una para amarlo: Hikari Yagami. Takari, UA.
1. explicación

**Para los que leyeron esto como un one-shot:**

**Estaba releyendo mis cosas y decidí que quería hacer una historia a partir de esto, así que borraré el one-shot y haré una historia más completa. Eso es todo.**


	2. Los monstruos del hospital

—¡Mamá, tengo hambre!—grité sentado en la cama del hospital— ¡Por favor déjame comer!

En aquel momento odiaba a toda mi familia. El hospital era un lugar enredado lleno de gente con atuendos blancos, para colmo frente a mí había un mal dibujado pikachu que llegaba a dar miedo. Pero lo peor definitivamente era…

—Lo siento, Takeru, pero tienes que quedarte en ayunas—explicó mi madre mientras me hacía cariño en la cabeza—, es necesario para tu operación.

—Al paso que voy me voy a morir de hambre y de nada servirá la operación—recalmé provocando las risas de mi hermano y padres.

¿De qué se reían? ¡Mi muerte no era algo de lo que reírse!

—Takeru, no seas tan melodramático—bromeó mi hermano mientras se acercaba a mí—, todos hemos hecho ayunas alguna vez, no es algo tan grave.

—¡Pero tengo mucha hambre!—insistí.

Yamato negó con la cabeza bastante divertido.

—Qué se le va a hacer entonces. Bueno, voy a salir por un momento, te iré a comprar unas golosinas para cuando hayas terminado con tu operación, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ugh, supongo que sí.

Entonces mi hermano se fue, y mis padres se quedaron junto a mí intentando convencerme de que todo valdría la pena, pero sus palabras no podían calmar mi estómago. Fue entonces cuando un doctor se acercó a ellos y les pidió hablar en privado.

Entonces me quedé solo en la habitación del hospital, con aquel amorfo pikachu mirándome de forma diabólica desde la pared de al frente. Fue aquel momento en el que juré que jamás volvería a entrar a un hospital.

—Disculpa—lo sacó de sus pensamientos una aguda vocecita—, ¿puedo esconderme aquí?

Cuando se volteó a observar quién le había hablado se topó con una niña de más o menos su edad, con el pelo castaño corto y unos cálidos ojos cobrizos.

—¿Esconderte?—pregunté confundido—¿Esconderte de quién?

—Del monstruo que quiere atraparme—respondió acercándose lentamente.

Takeru parpadeó confundido.

—¿Hay un monstruo en el hospital?

La pequeña asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Sí, hay muchos, pero hay uno que es especialmente terrible…

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué hace?

Yo había que el dibujo de un pikachu tan macabro como ese indicaba que en ese hospital había algo raro, que no todo era como parecía.

—Tiene el pelo alborotado, y cuatro ojos que pueden verlo todo. Es muy difícil escapar de él, ¿sabes?

—¿Y qué hace cuando te atrapa?—pregunté comenzando a asustarme.

—Se encarga de encerrarte completamente solo—respondió ella mirando hacia los lados para asegurarse de que nadie la estaba oyendo—, no sin antes darte una de las peores torturas existentes en la tierra.

Tragué saliva con nerviosismo. Ahora sí que no quería quedarme ahí adentro, ni siquiera aguantaría un minuto más. ¿Dónde estaban mis padres para contarles lo que ocurría?

La niña dio un respingo cuando unos apurados pasos se dejaron oír por el pasillo, acercándose rápidamente hacia mí.

—¡Por favor!¡No le digas a nadie que me viste!—exclamó mientras se acostaba escondía tras el velador.

Me quedé mirando a la puerta con nerviosismo, esperando que aquella bestia de pelo alborotado y cuatro ojos se asomara por la puerta, pero en vez de eso fue mi hermano quien apareció.

—¡Hola Takeru!—saludó sin entrar a la habitación— Oye, ¿por casualidad no has visto a una niña como de tu edad pasar por aquí?

—¿Huh?—fue lo que salió de mi boca cuando escuché la pregunta.

Me volteé a ver a la niña quien, sin salir de su escondite, me hizo un gesto de complicidad con el dedo.

—Ah… no, no he visto a nadie—respondí fingiendo una sonrisa.

—Oh, ya veo…—entonces Yamato se volteó hacia el pasillo— No, al parecer no está aquí…

Mi hermano volvió a dirigirme la mirada después de eso.

—Bueno, gracias Takeru. Volveré en un momento, ¿sí?

—¡Claro!

Entonces Yamato y quién fuera que estuviera con él se retiraron. Me volteé hacia la niña al rato.

—Tranquila, ahora puedes salir—le señalé una vez dejé de escuchar sus pasos—, ya se fueron.

Ella salió lentamente de su escondite y aprovechó de checar si no estaban en la puerta.

—¡Uf! Acabas de salvarme la vida—me agradeció—. Me llamo Hikari, estoy unas cuatro habitaciones a la izquierda.

—Yo soy Takeru, mucho gusto.

Fue entonces cuando me percaté del pequeño paquete de gomitas que Hikari llevaba en su bolsillo. Mi estómago reaccionó al instante y se me hizo agua la boca.

—¿Qué? ¿Estas?—preguntó percatándose de mi deseo— ¿Quieres una?

—Por favor—le respondí.

Ella sonrió y me entregó una gomita de color amarillo. Yo la miré como si se tratara de un tesoro preciado.

—¡Muchas gracias! No sabes cuanta hambre tengo—le conté—, mis padres no me han dejado comer nada.

—¿Qué no te han dejado comer na…?—preguntó mientras yo me metía la golosina a la boca— ¡Espera, no te la comas!

Pero ya era muy tarde, yo ya me la había tragado.

—Ay no, no me digas que estabas en ayunas—comentó con preocupación—. ¡No puedes comer cuando te piden que estés en ayunas!

—Pero tengo hambre…—insistí.

—Lo sé—dijo con tono de reproche—, yo también lo he sentido varias veces. Eso no quita que es malo, y que te vas a arrepentir de haberlo hecho.

—¿Por qué me arrepentiría?—pregunté mientras Hikari apartaba la mirada.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?—se hizo de rogar.

Asentí ansioso y asustado al mismo tiempo, sin embargo aún sin creer en la veracidad de sus palabras.

—La primera vez que iban a hacerme una operación tuve que hacer ayunas, pero yo tenía mucha hambre—comenzó a contarme—. Mi hermano sintió pena por mí y decidió darme un poco de galletas creyendo que no harían daño, pero gracias a eso algo salió mal en la operación y al día siguiente me sentía fatal, tuve que quedarme una semana extra a causa de eso.

—¿Y por comer unas galletas?

Hikari asintió con superioridad, notablemente estaba orgullosa de su conocimiento acerca de estas cosas.

—Así que no vuelvas a comer, ni un poco, porque no vale la pena—sentenció mientras sacaba una gomita de su bolsa.

¿Pero cómo quería que no me diera hambre si prácticamente estaba sacándome en cara que ella sí podía comer?

—Hi-Hikari—la interrumpí—, ¿te importaría al menos no comer en frente mío?

Entonces ella dio un respingo, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Oh, claro. Lo siento mucho—se disculpó mientras guardaba el paquete—. Hagamos algo, yo no volveré a sacar ni una sola gomita hasta que tú ya estés operado, así podremos comerlas juntos.

—¡Sí, me encanta esa idea!—exclamé.

—¡Entonces eso haremos! Estaré esperando hasta que vuelvas y te vendré a ver, te lo prometo.

—¡Sí! Y después tal vez…

—¡Silencio!—interrumpió ella abruptamente dirigiendo su atención hacia la puerta.

Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de qué la había alertado: los pasos acelerados de alguin por el pasillo.

—Debe ser el monstruo, probablemente nos escuchó—susurró con nerviosismo mientras volvía a su escondite—. Por favor, cúbreme, ¿sí?

—No te preocupes Hikari—dije armándome de valor—, no dejaré que ningún monstruo te haga daño.

Aunque bueno, tal vez me lo había tomado más serio de lo que debería.

—Takeru, ¿estabas hablando con alguien? Creí haber escuchado algo—preguntó Yamato entrando a la habitación.

—¡No! ¡En serio!—mentí— Solo estaba leyendo…

—Déjame hacerme cargo, ¿sí?—interrumpió súbitamente un chico castaño que acababa de cruzar la puerta— Muy bien Hikari, sé que estás por ahí. Voy a contar hasta tres, si no sales por tu propia cuenta cuando termine yo me encargaré de hacerlo, ¿sí?

No hubo respuesta alguna, pero la sonrisa del mostruo del chico no se borró.

—Uno…

Hikari no se movió.

—Dos…

Nada parecía haber cambiado.

—Dos y medio…

Hikari dejó escapar una pequeña, pero delatadora, carcajada.

—Y… ¡tres! Muy tarde enana, voy por ti.

Entonces Hikari salió de su escondite corriendo.

—¡No! ¡Hermano, espera…!

Pero el castaño ya la había atrapado, y la risa de la niña se había vuelto imparable a causa de las cosquillas.

Entonces lo entendí: no había ningún monstruo. El "monstruo" del que Hikari había hablado era su hermano, que parecía haberla estado buscando. Tenía el cabello alborotado y dos pares de lentes que llegaban a parecer su tercer y cuarto ojo.

—¿Tú eres el monstruo que perseguía a Hikari?—pregunté intentando confirmar mi teoría.

—¿Monstruo?—cuestionó Taichi mirando a su hermana con fingido enojo— Me estás dando muy mala fama, Hikari.

—Lo siento Taichi—dijo mientras abrazaba a su hermano para posteriormente bostezar—, pero ten en cuenta que de todos, eres mi monstruo favorito.

Dicho esto Hikari bostezó una vez más.

—¡Ja! Parece que tantas travesuras finalmente te cansaron, ¿no?—bromeó Taichi— Vamos enana, te llevaré a tu habitación. ¡Gracias por todo!

Dicho esto el par de hermanos se retiró, para que su presencia fuera reemplazada por la de mis padres y el doctor.

—Bueno Takeru, parece que ya conociste a Hikari—comentó el doctor acercándose a mi—. ¿Qué te contó esa niña?

—Bueno… me pidió que la ayudara a esconderse… y me explicó por qué no tenía que comer nada.

El doctor asintió divertido.

—Ja, esa niña es increíble. No importa cuántos años de psicología estudies, esa niña siempre será la mejor terapia para todos los pacientes—bromeó mientras comenzaba a ponerse los guantes—. Bueno Takeru, supongo que es hora de tu operación, ¿no?

—Sí, eso creo…—respondió él— ¿qué era lo que me iban a operar? Era la omígala o…

—Las amígdalas, Takeru—respondió su madre divertida.

El doctor tomó una pequeña mascarilla de plástico y me la enseñó a.

—¿Ves esto?

—Sí doctor, ¿qué es?

—Es un artefacto que usamos para dormir a los pacientes, voy a ponértela en la cara para que te quedes dormido, ¿sí?

—No va a doler, ¿cierto?—pregunté un tanto asustado.

—¡Claro que no! Es solo gas, aunque puede parecerte un poco… molesto al principio.

Aún con nerviosismo, miré a mi hermano e busca de seguridad.

—No te preocupes Takeru, yo estaré sujetando tu mano si algo pasa, ¿sí?

—Está bien, supongo.

Sentí la mano de Yamato cerrarse alrededor de la mía mientras la mascarilla se acercaba a mi cara. Primoero sentí un aire pesado y de olor extraño, y después simplemente todo se volvió negro.


End file.
